sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Yavin IV's Trap
Amphitheater Floor A series of four flagstone steps descend into a concave area that serves as the stage. Totally circular in design, the vastness of the room is overwhelming. Lush vines have grown over the rim of the structure and into the inner portion of the building, cobwebbing the upper walls. The sunlight floods the stage like a large spotlight, and one must wonder if the Massassi had that precise effect in mind when they constructed this place. Overhanging galleries provide spectators a full view of any portion of the floor. -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- orth leads to Amphitheater Entryway. Jessalyn(#3146PIOUCF) The deepset eyes of this young human woman are rainforest green, and are lit from within with humor and compassion whenever she offers her dazzling smile. Shining dark red hair falls in unruly silken waves around her shoulders, framing her features with their wide cheekbones and smooth, pale skin not as fragile as most redheads'. Jessa is dressed in her Support Corps uniform, a loose ash-blue shirt whose sleeves fall to her slender wrists and whose collar bears the insignia of her rank. It is worn beneath a tailored, dark tan, and short sleeved tunic, fastened down the front and cinched by a black leather utility belt around her waist. Her hair is held back from her face and clipped behind her head, though stray curling locks continue to fall into her eyes. There is a standard issue blaster holstered to her right thigh. The fit of her trousers -- light blue with yellow piping along their outer seams -- as well as her shiny knee-high black boots, emphasize her narrow waist and the long-legged rhythm of her strides. In the center of the amphitheater floor, bathed in the beam of golden sunlight from above, a young woman lies crumpled. Her face is upturned, stricken, and her eyes are closed beneath furrowed brows. Though she is unconscious, Jessalyn's right hand is closed tightly around a fist-sized wooden object which, from a distance, seems to be hollow, and carved with minute patterns. From far above, near one of the four entryways, the droning sound of a lightsaber meeting foliage can be heard. A muffled voice echoes through the concavity, followed shortly by an equally echoed whistling of a tiny astro-mech, "Got anything?" *blee blip bwoo-wee!* Luke slashes through a tangle of vines and steps onto the top ledge. Looking back and forth cautiously he lets his eyes wander down into the ampitheater. "I don't.. wait." he breathes out, "There she is." *bloo breep* Though she remains placidly motionless, Jessalyn's mind is anything but calm. Even from a distance the turmoil of her thoughts might be discerned; the feeling of being caged, trapped; a sensation of walls closing in and dark corridors that hide wickedly gleaming eyes, leading nowhere. Luke drops deftly off the ledge to land on the first wide step, shutting down his saber and re-attaching it to his belt he turns to the droid, "Stay here Artoo.." he turns again, peering at the unmoving form, "..I'm gonna go down." he takes a deep breath, letting the Force flow into him and focuses his senses on Jessalyn down below. He does this while moving down the steps nearly soundlessly in the quiet of the ampitheater. He squints an eye infinitesimally as her thoughts reach him and murmurs, "Oh no.." he quickens his pace, pushing a wave of calm and his own presence toward her.. *I'm here..* A wave of fear passes over her mind as Jessalyn first senses this new mental voice, as if it is just another one conjured up by something she doesn't understand to torment her. But then recognition sets in, and disbelief, and though her thoughts remain tangled in the Dark web, she manages to respond weakly and wordlessly. "Jess?" Luke says as he reaches the last step and rushes over to her. He kneels beside her, touching her temple with his gloved hand and tracing a line down to her neck, "I'm here Jess.. it's Luke.." he says, audibly as well as sending this thought to her. He catches sight of the object in her hand and wraps his left hand around it. "It's ok.." he says quietly. Artoo lets out a strangled and mournful whistle from the top step, his lights blinking and visible at this distance. He rocks forward on his gears to angle at a better look. As Luke touches the sphere, a wave of terror flashes through her before tendrils of dark light flicker outward, increasing their hold on her mind and trying to ensnare this newer victim, as well. Jessalyn's fingers clench around the object tighter, her knuckles going white, and through the Force she cries out his name. Luke flinches, closing his eyes momentarily as if hit by a blast of air. "Jess, listen to me. You're caught in some sort of trap." his breathing going up a notch as he peers at her. He sends a stream of comforting images into her mind through the force, "Just listen to me. There is a way out. Can you listen to me?" he looks down at the sphere gripped in her hand, squinting at it, "..what is this.." he breathes out, mostly toward himself. As if from a great distance Jessalyn hears Luke's words, and she slowly forces herself to gather strength. *How?* She brushes past a clinging tendril, moves down another bleak corridor that winds through her consciousness, and concentrates on the brilliance of Luke's soothing thoughts that help to drown out the darkness surrounding her. "Listen to my voice." Luke says as well as thinks, "Only you can get - you- out of there." he adds, pausing for a moment to push away the effect the trap is having on his own mind, "Just listen to my voice and move toward it." he then turns back to her clenched hand and tries to pry the object out of them. Jessalyn's fingers are rigid and only yield to Luke's prying after some effort. But as it gives way and leaves her grip, she lets out an involuntarily gasp. The light brightens ahead of her and she moves through levels of clinging darkness, invisible grabbing hands that try to drag her back, to squelch the tiny flame of her mind. *I'm trying...* she whispers. Luke drops the orb and grips her hand in his, "Don't try Jess. Do." he says succintly. He slips his right hand under her neck to support her head off of the ground by a few inches. Leaning close he says, "You can do this.. I'm not going anywhere.. let the Force guide you." Jessalyn's tiny candleflame of the Force blazes brighter as he renews her confidence, and the shadows recede even further. Picking her way carefully forward, but then with increased vigor, she wrenches away from the hold on her mind at last. Slowly, she opens her eyes. Luke casts a concern look at the opening eyes, "Jess.." he says letting some relief show in his voice. Jessalyn stares at him hard. Her face is pale and her hair is wild and disheveled. "Luke?" she rasps, still somewhat disbelievingly, her eyes round and huge. Luke manages to get you to a sitting position, "Are you alright? I.. sensed you were in trouble on Tatooine.." his gaze flicking to the orb, of which he knows nothing yet. Jessalyn groans as she sits up, her head spinning. She lifts her hands to her forehead, rubbing her temples. "Ohhhh...." After a moment your words sink in and she looks at you, mildly shocked. "What do you mean, while you were on Tatooine...?" She follows your gaze down the sphere lying there on the stage and suppresses a shudder. Luke sits sideways, one booted leg propped up with his arm resting on it. He shrugs, "I sensed you were in trouble. It just sort of hit me.. this vague sense that you were alone and in danger.." he says quietly. "What -is- that?" he adds, gesturing toward the sphere. Jessalyn shakes her head slowly, her hair falling into her eyes. "I.. have no idea. I just found it down here..." She frowns deeply, looking uncomfortable. "You came all the way here... because you thought I might be in trouble?" She blinks, not looking at you. Luke nods and answers, "Of course." he smiles, "I can't let the only other force sensitive I know besides Leia, get into trouble now can I?" he half turns, frowning at the droid, "I thought I told you to stay up there?" he says, half amused at the droids prerogative to disobey regardless. He then turns back to Jess, tilting his head to the side and offering quietly, "Besides.. Paul and Shenner have things under control on Tatooine. They're going after those artifacts Grathix told me about." then adding distantly, "I'll meet up with them later on.." Jessalyn smiles weakly, and rubs one hand over her eyes which have dark circles cut beneath them. "Yeah...." She glances over at the droid, a bit relieved at the intrusion, and reaches to pat him reassuringly, smiling a little wider. She notices that her hand is trembling violently and withdraws it. Luke frowns at the trembling hand, leaning over to peer at Jessalyn, "Are you alright?" Jessalyn coughs a little and smiles. "Yeah, I guess. I dunno. How should I be feeling after..." She glances at you quickly before her gaze flicks down to the orb on the ground. Luke raises a brow, just as confused as you, "I dunno either.." he picks up the sphere, eyeing it curiously, "What were you doing when this trapped you?" Jessalyn looks down at her hands clasped in her lap. "I was just walking through the rainforest..." she begins matter-of-factly. "It was like when I was a little girl. I could just get lost there and forget about everything except feeling like I belonged with the flowers and trees and the creatures...." She gasps, startled, as you pick up the sphere, and flinches away as if she expects it to bite you. Seeing it have no effect however, she frowns, relaxing. "And ... I found this place... " Luke turns the thing over in his hand, "And it was just laying here?" he says, genuinely interested. He murmurs, "..some strange writing on here.." Jessalyn nods, drawing up her knees and wrapping her arms around them. "Yeah... right here. Where I fell." Luke huh's, "Well I'm glad you're ok." he glances up and adds, "We should get back before a blood-sniffer decides to have us for dinner." he smiles wryly and hops to his feet, orb still in hand while the other one reaches out to help you up. Jessalyn reaches up to grab your hand as she clambers to her feet. "Thanks, Luke," she murmurs, somewhat shyly. "I guess you got my letter, huh?" Luke grins, "I did. Paul gave it to me before I left." Jessalyn smiles, a bit shyly, and looks thoughtful as she leads you back out into the rainforest. Yavin IV's Trap